


Five Reason

by Artemisaish



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Five, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemisaish/pseuds/Artemisaish





	Five Reason

**Five Reason**

 **Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance/Humor**

 **Pair : Hiruma Youichi**

 **Kobayakawa Sena**

 **Warning : BL/Miss typo (s)/Drable Oneshoot/OOC Sena**

"Sena-kun! Kau sudah latihan hari ini?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut merah berkacamata didepan gerbang SMU Demon.

"Eh, Akaba-san! Iya, saya sudah latihan!" jawab Sena gugup karena tidak biasanya anggota tim lawan menghampirinya.

"Kalau begitu, aku inginmengajakmu ke suatu tempat! Kamu mau Sena-kun?" ajak pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Eh, benarkah? Kemana?"

"Ya, kesuatu tempat! Kamu mau kan?" ajak pemuda berambut merah yang berasal dari tim Bando Spider itu.

"Oh, baiklah!" kata Sena menerima ajakan Akaba, "Tapi, aku mau minta izin dulu pada Hiruma-san!" Akaba mengangguk.

Sena lalu menghampiri Hiruma yang sibuk mengelap senjatanya sambil makan permen karet.

"Hiruma-san!" panggil Sena.

"Hm,"

"Ano, Akaba-san mengajak saya ke suatu tempat! Saya mau minta izin dulu!" mendengar perkataan Sena, Hiruma menoleh.

"Heh! Kuso berambut merah dari tim Bando Spider itu?" Sena mengangguk, "Tidak boleh!" kata Hiruma lalu kembali mengelap senjatanya.

"Heh? Kenapa tidak boleh?"

"Karena, ada lima alasan kau tidak boleh pergi!"

Hiruma membalikkan badannya ke arah Sena, menatap tajam pemuda berambut cokelat bermata karamel itu, dia mengacungkan jarinya.

"Yang pertama, Kau adalah kekasihku!" katanya sambil mengacungkan satu jarinya

"Yang kedua, dia tim lawan!" dia mengacungkan dua jarinya.

"Yang ketiga, dia memandangmu aneh! Dan aku sama sekali tidak suka itu!"

"Yang keempat, tidak ada yang boleh pergi denganmu, selain aku!"

"Yang kelima, tidak boleh ada yang mendekatimu dengan tampang mesum seperti itu selain aku! Nah! Itu alasannya, dan kamu tidak boleh pergi! Mengerti?" kata Hiruma menatap galak pemuda di depannya.

"Hie...masa hanya gara-gara itu?" Sena memprotes dengan muka memerah.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi! Kau harus mengikutinya, atau kalau tidak?" Hiruma mempersiapkan senjatanya, Sena langsung merinding.

"Hiee...baik! Hiruma-san! Aku tidak akan pergi!" Sena membalikkan badan lalu segera ke pintu gerbang.

"Cih! Sepertinya aku harus lebih menjaganya lagi! Kuso!" Hiruma kembali mengelap senjatanya dengan tekad akan melindungi kekasihnya yang masih polos itu.

"Gomen, Akaba-san! Saya tidak bisa pergi!"

"Hah! Kenapa?" tanya Akaba heran.

"Karena, Hiruma-san melarang saya pergi!"

"Alasannya apa?"

"Ano...umh...itu..." Sena sudah memerah mengingat alasan yang diberikan oleh Hiruma tadi.

"Karena, dia adalah kekasihku! Kau mau apa?" kata sebuah suara tajam dari belakang mereka. Sontak mereka berdua menoleh, dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang spike menggenggam senjata dibahunya.

"Oh, Hiruma-san! Aku hanya ingin menga..."

"Tidak boleh! Pergi sana!" potong Hiruma seraya mengusir pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Hah! Tapi, Hiruma-san..."

"Kalau kubilang tidak boleh! Yah, tidak boleh! Atau kau ingin..."

Kretak!

Hiruma mempersiapkan senjatanya, membuat Sena dan Akaba berkeringat dingin melihatnya.

"Heh! Baiklah, Hiruma-san! Aku akan pergi!" kata Akaba sambil melirik gugup pada senjata di tangan Hiruma, lalu segera pergi dari situ.

"Nah, ayo! Kita pulang, kuso chibi!" ajak Hiruma.

"Baik, Hiruma-san!" jawab Sena patuh lalu mengikuti Hiruma.

 ***Hirusena***

 **Omake**

"Bagaimana Akaba-san? Berhasil?" tanya Riko Kumabukuro berbinar-binar tapi langsung redup begitu melihat Akaba menggeleng.

"Pacarnya terlalu overprotective" katanya lesu.

"Bagaimana seh? Kemarin Shin-san, dua hari yang lalu Riku-san lalu Sakuraba-san! padahal aku hanya ingin mewawancarainya untuk monthly Amefuto minggu depan!hiks..."

"Kenapa bukan kamu saja?"

"Boro-boro, minggu lalu waktu aku menyapa Sena-kun langsung di hujani tembakan! mengerikan sekali!"

"Hahaha... lebih baik urungkan saja niatmu!"

"Iya, hiks..."

"Sabar!"

 **~Owari~**

* * *

 **Akhirnya selesai!**

 **fic keempat Ai**

 **ini hanya Ai kerja 30 menit lo *bangga***

 **yosh...**

 **review yah!**

 **thanks before...**

 **~Airu Haruza~**


End file.
